Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus arises in genetically predisposed individuals following the chronic, progressive, immune-mediated destruction of the insulin-secreting, pancreatic beta-islet cells. Populations with increased risk will be screened for islet cell antibodies, insulin autoantibodies, and loss of the first phase insulin response in an intravenous glucose tolerance test to determine degree of risk, then randomized to insulin treatment or observational groups.